The Girl of Legend
by Scarlett Serenity
Summary: Bella and Rose get sucked into another world by a strange book Bella finds at the library. When in the book, Bella finds out that she is the princess from a legend that says that she is the only one able to summon the power to restore the empire. MORE IN


**Hi, my name is Ren and this is my first story. Some of the concepts are based off of the anime 'Fushigi Yuugi', but I am not listing this as a crossover. I feel that a changed enough of the story line and added my own things in that I can treat this as my own idea. **

**Full summary: Bella and Rosalie are sisters that get sucked into another world through a mysterious book Bella finds at the library. While in the book world, called Fiore, Bella meets Edward and soon finds out that she is the princess from an old legend that says that the princess is the only person able to summon the power to restore The Fiore Empire and also grant her one wish. They also find out that Rosalie is the princess from another ancient legend from a rivaling empire; the one that is destroying Fiore. Along the way, they meet many people to help aid Bella in her journey to gain power to restore Fiore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the anime Fushigi Yuugi in any way. I'm just playing around a little. **

**BPOV-**

"Ms. Swan….. Ms. Swan?"

The voice calling me sounded distant and faint, so I ignored it. I focused my attention back on the hottie that was currently giving me an incredible back rub.

I was just getting back into it when I heard my name being called again, louder this time.

"Ms. Swan, wake up!"

I jumped and looked around wildly for whoever was disturbing me. To my right was my Trig teacher, Mr. Banner. _What is Mr. Banner doing here? _I blinked a few times and looked around some more. My entire Trig class was staring at me, the girls giggling and pointing, and the guys were winking and smiling at me.

Oh my god. I fell asleep in class again! I was having that dream were that guy Kellan Lutz was giving me a massage on the beach. Oh no….I do a lot of moaning in that dream.

I gasped and I could feel my face turning a bright red. That's what everyone was laughing at, I was moaning in my sleep and the pervs probably thought I was having a wet dream or something.

Damnit!

"Ms. Swan, please try to refrain from falling asleep in my class. I know Trig isn't interesting enough to Twitter about or whatever it is you kids do these days, but try to pay attention." Mr. Banner said.

I mumbled a sorry and sunk down in my chair, trying to ignore the snickers and giggles.

Great, by tomorrow the entire school will think I'm some sex crazed idiot who can't stay awake. Just what I need.

I heard a very familiar snort from behind me and I snapped my head around to see my sister Rosalie trying her best not to laugh, which wasn't very hard judging from the giggles and snorts she was making.

"Rose! Why didn't you poke me or throw a book at my head?" I hissed at her.

"I'm sorry Bella, it was just too funny." Was her attempt at an apology. Not gonna work.

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at her, quickly turning around to the front of the class before Banner yelled at me some more.

I love Rosalie dearly, but sometimes I just wanted to smack the blond out of her.

Rose was eighteen and perfect in nearly every way. She was incredibly beautiful with her long wavy blond hair, her sapphire color eyes, perfect skin tone; slightly tanned, giving her that sun kissed look. She was taller than me by three inches at 5'8" and had a killer body with curves that any sports illustrated model would cut a bitch for. But, despite Rosalie's beauty queen, supermodel exterior, she was the exact opposite on the inside. Rose loved cars, she had started working on one when she was nine, and had loved them ever since. She could answer any question a gear head could throw at her and get it right, but it all sounded like Chinese to me. She was very loyal to those very few people she was close to, but anyone else had better watch out. And because of that, people often thought she was a bitch, but really she was just closed off from people she didn't know well. She has one hell of a temper and if you're ever on the receiving end of it, you better make peace with your sweet and fluffy lord. Rose got good grades, was a cheerleader, on the yearbook committee and was student counsel secretary. She was the perfect girl, all the guys wanted to date her and all the girls wanted to be her while at the same time being insanely jealous of her.

Rose was quite a handful.

Me on the other hand….well, lets just say that I'm no Rosalie.

I'm pretty, but Rose obviously got an extra order of hotness when she was born. I'm a year younger, have long, curly brown hair that comes down to my waist, with brown eyes to match. Rose said they were doe eyes, all big and sweet and innocent looking, I just shrugged and figured all the better to fool our parents when we were going to 'go study'. I was shorter than Rose, only 5'5", and was thin, with certain curves, but they weren't as pronounced as Rose's. I'm the artsy one, the fantasizer, brainiac and the music lover in the family. I often space out, creating stories in my head filled with lost kingdoms, hidden treasure and hot guys that came to my rescue. I got perfect grades (when I'm not falling asleep) and I have a music collection that would put a record store to shame, ranging from the 40's to now. Even Lady Gaga, cause come on, 'Love Game' is catchy. I had no love for cars whatsoever, I was lucky that I can tell a Chevy from a Ford, and really that was just because I knew the symbols. Rose had tried to get me into it a few years ago, but after two hours of her going on and on about engines and horsepower, I nearly had a breakdown and we never spoke of it again.

We were pretty much complete opposites, but we were closer than most siblings would ever dream of.

Now, you may be wondering; if Rose is eighteen and I'm seventeen, why are we in the same class? Well you see, when I was in the 6th grade, our parents were told by my teachers that I was doing so well, I should be put in advance classes or even put in the next grade. They told Rose and I and she was so excited that her sister and best friend had the chance to be in the same grade, going through the rest of our school career together, so our parents agreed to let me skip a grade. We'd gone through all of middle and high school together and loved every second of it. Being together made things much more fun.

The bell rang and I was glad to be able to get out of here, but not before all the guys I passed made moaning sounds and smirking at me. Yeah, cause mocking me makes me want to jump your bones. Nice strategy. Not.

"What the hell are you making your fucked up monkey sex noises at, Newton? No one here wants to hear that shit." Rose snapped at Mike Newton, the school douche bag that happened to think no girls pants were able to stay buttoned as soon as he looked at them.

He cowered away from Rose and muttered something we couldn't make out. That was probably the best for his health.

Rose gave him the evil eye for a few more seconds and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the classroom.

"God Newton bugs me. I just wanna flick his tiny little brain out of his head." Rose mumbled the whole way to the parking lot until we reached her red BMW convertible.

"Can we stop by the library before we go home, I need some book for my Ancient History class?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I want to hurry up and get home, the baby needs an oil change." She said as she pulled out the parking lot, heading toward the library.

Her 'baby' was her car. She talked about the thing like it had actually spent nine months in her womb and she finally pushed it out.

"I promise I'll be quick, I'm pretty sure I know where it is." I reassured her halfheartedly, watching the trees blur together as she speed by.

We drove in comfortable silence to the library, listening to some music on the stereo.

Rose parked the car and climbed out, I was surprised, Rose tried not to step foot in libraries if she could help it.

"Rose, you don't have to come in with me. I'll be 15-20 minutes tops." I said.

"Oh no, it's fine." She murmured as we walked through the door, her eyes straight ahead. I followed her gaze and immediately realized why she wanted to come in with me. There was a hot guy that looked about twenty to twenty-two standing at the checkout counter.

I sighed and shook my head. Rosalie.

"I'll be on the top floor." I said.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute." She said, shooing me away. I saw her fix her hair and straighten her shirt before confidently walking over to the guy.

I walked up the flight of stairs leading to the section that held older books, just what I need.

There weren't very many people up here, maybe three others. Not a lot of people came up here because it held what Rose likes to call 'old people books'. Basically, all the books written before 1940 were up here. With the exception of the famous classics being on the first floor.

I looked down aisle after aisle, not finding what I was looking for. I finally got to the very last aisle at the back of the library, and was about to say screw it and just go home to order it on Amazon when something caught my eye.

I walked closer to it and saw that it was a book sticking out of the shelf, almost falling out onto the floor with how far it was pulled out. It had a bright red cover, which was probably what caught my attention. I walked up to it and pulled it out, seeing what it was about out of curiosity.

The cover was red, but completely plain other than that. I turned it in my hands to look at the spine and saw it was written in some language that I couldn't read. It looked similar to Chinese, but it wasn't; I know what Chinese writing looks like, this ain't it. I was confused, what the hell was this writing in? Maybe it would give me some kind of clue as to what language it was inside the book. I was about to flip it open, but Rosalie came up behind me and pushed me lightly, making me stumble forward.

"Ow, Rose! What the hell?" I hissed.

"Sorry, Bells. I'm just excited! The guy at the counter, his name is Alec by the way, asked me out on a date for tomorrow night." She said, jumping up and down on her heels.

"That's cool, he is hot isn't he?" I said rhetorically.

"You betcha." She smiled and nudged my arm. She was such a guy sometimes and other times she could be so girly.

I sighed at focused my attention back on the book in my hands.

"Hey Rose, do you know what language this is in?" I asked and held the spine up to her so she could see.

"No, nothing I recognize." She shook her head. "Open it up."

"Okay…." I flipped the cover open and skipped through the first few pages.

There was nothing there. What the hell?

"There's nothing written in it." I said.

"What do you mean? It's a book, there's got to be something in it." Rose said and reached to grab the book from me.

As soon as she touched it, something astonishing happened. The book began to glow bright red.

What the fu-

"Bella!" Rose gasped.

I felt something pulling on me, at first I thought it was Rose, trying to pull me away, but soon the sensation spread throughout my entire body. I shut my eyes against it and hoped it would go away, that this was some fucked up daydream and I was still in class sleeping.

Suddenly there was a falling sensation and I felt Rose grip my arm tightly, but I refused to open my eyes. I felt like we kept falling and falling and I couldn't help let out a small scream. Seconds later, I felt my back collide with something solid, like I had rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

I laid frozen for a couple minutes, not knowing if I should move or not.

"Bella?" I heard Rose whisper close to me on my left.

I cracked an eye open slowly and was met with the bright blue sky and a blazing sun. I winced away and looked toward Rose. She was laying next to me, about a foot away, and was staring up the sky.

"Where are we?" She whispered.

"I don't know….." I mumbled, trailing off, not knowing what else to say at a time like this.

I sat up slowly, apprehensively, looking around. There was nothing but dirt and a few plants smattered here and there. I couldn't see any buildings and I tried not to panic.

How far away were we from civilization?

"Hey, does this hurt?" I heard Rose ask.

"Wha-? Owwww!" I screeched when she pinched me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled, rubbing my arm were she pinched it.

"I just wanted to make sure were not dreaming." She shrugged.

"Of course it's not a dream! If it was a dream, there would be a hot guy waiting to give me a massage or feed me grapes!" I growled and turned away from her and continued to look for any signs of life.

I waited for her to make some smartass retort but I didn't hear a peep from her. That's odd, usually Rose makes some sort of comeback.

"Rose, do you see anyone?"

"Ummm…. Yeah." She whispered.

"Where?" I asked excitedly.

"Bella….." She trailed off.

I turned around to see what her problem was an gasped. There were three rather large and rough looking men standing about four feet away from us. They were dressed oddly, with green tunic looking things and plain brown pants. They had a belt tied around there waists with pouches attached to them. The thing that caught my eye though was the very large knifes they were each holding in there hands.

"Well, well, well, look what we got ourselves here. A couple of pretty girls." The larger of the men drawled.

Rose and I both jumped up off the ground quickly and faced the three men.

Should we run? Where would we go?

"Stay away from us." Rose practically growled at them.

The men looked at each other and then laughed, like she had just said the most hilarious joke that they'd ever heard.

"Or what little girl?" The larger one taunted.

"I'll….I'll kill you, that's what!" She shouted.

They began to laugh again, their heads thrown back, cackling like a bunch of hyenas.

The smaller man stopped laughing and took a step toward us. Rose and I took a step back.

"Don't be silly, a couple of little girls like you two couldn't kill us if you tried." He said, boasting.

I looked around for something, anything we could use as a weapon; rocks, sticks, maybe a machete… Okay, that last one was a little farfetched, but a girl could hope, right? There wasn't anything, only dirt that seemed to go on for miles. I knew that Rose could kick some ass, but to take on these three huge guys? I don't think she could pull that off.

Before Rose or I could do anything else, two of the men lunged for us, knocking us to the ground.

All the air was pushed out of my lungs as I collided with the hard ground with big guy practically crushing me. He reared off of me, but I was quickly flipped over onto my stomach, my arms drawn behind my back roughly.

"What the hell are you doing you crazy son of a bitch?" I yelled.

"I'm tying you up, much easier to travel with that way." He grunted as he wrapped a rope around me wrists, making sure it was digging into my skin.

I could hear Rose going at it a few feet away. I managed to turn my head toward her and saw that it was taking the other two men; one holding her down and the other tying her up.

I was pulled up by my arms- that shit hurt- and dragged over to a few horses that I hadn't noticed before.

_Horses? Really? Where the hell were we? _

The man threw me over the saddle of the horse, climbing on behind me. I was seriously close to throwing up.

I couldn't see Rose any longer, but I could hear her and she definitely wasn't making it easy for them. I was struggling around on the horse, but the mans arm was pinning me down, making it so I could barely move.

"Let go of me!" I screamed at him.

He just chuckled and said nothing, kicking the horse lightly so it would start walking.

We hadn't been moving for a few minutes, Rose and I screaming at the top of our lungs the entire time, when the man up front, apparently the leader, shouted and everything came to a stop. The man on the horse with me climbed off quickly, pulling the large knife out of his belt.

He walked away where I couldn't see him, but I heard scuffling and grunting. What the hell was going on? It annoyed me to no end that I couldn't see what was happening.

Suddenly, everything was eerily quiet. I stayed perfectly still and was afraid to even breath, not knowing who or what else was out there.

I felt a presence behind me, but couldn't tell if it was one of the men that had taken us, or someone else.

"Hello? Are you just going to stand there like a crepper?" Rose shouted out.

I would have face palmed if my hands weren't tied up. Shut up Rosalie, we don't want to piss off these people.

"You have a very loud mouth don't you Blondie?" A voice called out from behind me. It was obviously another man, but not one of the ones who had taken us. It was deep, yet somehow it had a velvet quality to it, making a shiver run up my spine.

Rose growled and the man chuckled. I heard him start walking and a few seconds later, he was in front of me.

Oh…my…god.

This guy was _so _much better than Kellan Lutz.

This guys face looked like someone had carved it out of marble. He had a light tan, with sharp cheekbones, bright green eyes about the shade of emeralds, with lips that looked completely kissable, his chiseled jaw held about a full days growth of scruff and it made me want to rub my face along his. _Fuck the burn! _He was tall, over six feet, broad shouldered and muscled, with long, tanned and toned arms. The white shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned the first three buttons, revealing a very muscled chest with a light smattering of chest hair. The most shocking thing seemed to be his hair. It was a few inches long, sticking out in odd directions all over the place, making him look like he just rolled out of bed and it was the color of a penny, maybe a shade or two darker.

_Now, if _he _kidnaps me, I will go willingly. _

I realized for the first time that he was just standing in front of me, staring with his arms crossed over his chest, a small crooked smile on his face.

"Like what you see?" He asked smugly.

I felt my face turn red in a blush and I squinted my eyes at him.

"Well I can't help but look at you when you're directly in front of me, smartass." I retorted.

He laughed and released his arms from across his chest, taking a step toward me and reached for me. I was about to ask what the fuck he was doing when I felt him beginning to untie my wrists. He threw the rope away from him onto the ground and pulled me off the horse somewhat gently, clutching my arm until I stopped wobbling and gained my balance.

I looked around and saw that all three of the men the had tried to take us were laying on the ground, either passed out or dead I couldn't tell and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to.

"Do I have to untie that one?" The strange dude asked, pointing to Rosalie.

"Yes! That's my sister!" I told him.

He sighed but walked over to Rose slowly, taking his time with untying her and letting her go as soon as her feet touched the ground, not keeping a hold on her until she got her balance like he did with me.

Rose stumbled over to me, going around him completely.

"Are you okay Bella?" She asked, running her hands over my arms, checking for any injuries.

"I'm fine." I replied, keeping my eyes on the hottie that looked he came straight out of a romance novel.

"Thanks for saving us." I said to him, nudging Rose with my elbow.

"Uh yeah... Thanks." She muttered.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a dirty look. She could at least be grateful to him a little bit, he did just save our lives. God only knows what those men would have done with us.

"It was no problem ladies, but you know, I'd much rather have something else than you two just saying thank you." He said.

"Oh great! We go from a bunch of pervs to another! I just knew that this was too good to be true. Well guess what you creeper, you ain't getting any from the two of us!" Rose shouted.

Speak for yourself Rose.

"What? Wait a minute here, I think we're talking about two totally different things here Blondie." He said as he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Money." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Money?" Rose repeated him. "You want us to pay you for rescuing us?"

"Yes, I have to make a living somehow." He said to her slowly, like he was talking to a child.

"I don't know if we have all that much money." I interrupted quickly before Rose could try to kill him.

I dug through the pocket in my jeans, pulling out ten dollar bill. The rest of my money was in my wallet, which was in my purse still in the library.

"This is all I have on me." I told him, holding the ten out to him.

"Bella!" Rose admonished.

"What? He saved our lives Rose, the least I can give him is ten bucks." I reasoned.

He had taken the money from my hand as I spoke to Rose, but when I looked back up at him, he was looking at it funny. His eyebrows pulled together and his lips were pursed.

"This isn't money." He said, trying to hand it back to me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you high? Of course it's money. It's a ten dollar bill." I said, pushing it back to him, but he didn't take it.

"No, it's not. Look, I don't know where you're from, but here, this isn't money." He demanded, pushing it back to me.

I stared down at the money. This just reminded me that we weren't in Kansas anymore. Were we in another country? We had to be if they didn't take the U.S dollar.

"Sorry, but where are we exactly?" I asked.

He gave us a weird look and mumbled something under his breath.

"This is Fiore." He stated like it was as obvious as the sun rising in the morning.

"What the hell is 'Fiore'? I've never heard of a place called that. No continents, countries, states, cities, nothing." Rose listed off. I could see the wheels turning in her blue eyes as she went through all the counties and cities we had covered in our entire school career. I had to agree with her, I'd never heard of a place called Fiore.

"Well this is Fiore, it's an Empire." He said.

Then I had another chilling thought. Maybe it was because I had been reading and watching way too many things Sci-Fi.

"Rose, I….I think we may be _inside _the book." I practically whispered to her.

"Inside the book?" She repeated, not believing it.

"Well, the book did do that weird red glowy thing, then all of a sudden, we're here. What else can you think of that would make us be here, in the middle of nowhere with a guy telling us that we're in the Fiore Empire?" I hatched out everything to her.

Rose started chewing on the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself.

"We're in a completely other world." She whispered, defeated.

We looked at each other, suddenly realizing just how much trouble we are actually in.

**A/N: **

**Please tell me what you think. Is it any good? **

**Leave a review and tell me if I should continue, I won't if you don't like it. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
